Regalos
by mcr77
Summary: Haru lo miró con esos ojitos brillantes que le suplicaban que se lo comprara… Tsk Hayato sabe que ni él puede resistirse a las expresiones de ese lindo rostro… 5986. Bonus de 14 de febrero XD


Esto lo tenía que haber terminado y publicado ayer, pero no pude porque no me dejaron tocar siquiera mi computadora, uds disculpen. Es una idea random que tuve ayer viendo a los enamorados en mi ciudad xD y pues se me ocurrió adaptarla a estos personajes jijij

Ah, contiene un OC mío, es solo circunstancial aunq quien sabe puede que ella también tenga su fic ;P

* * *

**Regalos**

Caminaban por esa folklórica ciudad a unas cuantas horas de regresar a Italia, y después de cumplir la primera misión de contacto con las Famiglias de ese país en representación de los Vongola.

-Tsk, no puedo creer que aún estemos en invierno y la temperatura sea de 27 °C -decía un muchacho de cabello plateado aflojándose la corbata

-Mmm, sí quién diría que este país fuera tan cálido -complementaba un hombre con un mohicano de color naranja y verde

-jajajaja, ya extrañaba este ambiente -sonreía una chica de cabello negro -¿a ti qué te parece Haru? -interrogaba a una joven de cabellera castaña

-Haru cree que es una linda ciudad y le gusta la temperatura-desu -contestó la chica -¡Hahi! ¿Ime-chan por qué toda la gente viene con regalos y muñecos de peluche? -interrogó de repente la castaña al ver que las parejas llevaban flores, muñecos de felpa y globos.

-Porque hoy es 14 de febrero -sonrió la anfitriona

-¡Hahi! Haru lo olvidó por completo, y no le preparó nada a Hayato -lloriqueó por unos momentos la chica y se prendió del brazo de su novio

-Tsk, no molestes mujer, no hace falta que me regales algo -dijo el peliplateado volteando su rostro a otro lado

-Maa… ¿Ime-chan no preparó nada para el jefe? -preguntó repentinamente el hombre del mohicano

-Lussuria, no te preocupes, ya le había preparado su regalo a Xanxus-sama antes de venir, espero que Squalo se lo entregue y que no se lo bote en la cabeza -rió la morena

-Haru tiene que remediar esto-desu, Ime-chan ¿dónde puedo comprar unos chocolates-desu? -se apresuró Haru a tomando a la agente Varia del brazo

-Mmm, ven acompáñame -dijo la morena halando a la japonesa

El grupo de mafiosos entró a una tienda muy bonita, que tenía diversos productos y entonces descubrieron que se encontraba completamente adornada de corazones flechados, cadenas de papel y confeti todo en colores rojos y rosas. Y se detuvieron ante un mostrador con infinitas presentaciones de chocolates, bombones, dulces y diversas piezas de confitería.

-adelante Haru, elige lo que gustes -sonrió Ime

Gokudera por su parte miraba con detenimiento los muñecos de felpa y los diversos regalos que ahí se encontraban, pero algo llamó su atención y fue que una pareja se detenía a admirar los suaves juguetes.

-Hayato, aquí tienes feliz San Valentín -dijo su novia entregándole una caja negra con un listón rojo

-Gracias mujer -dijo sonrojándose un poco

De repente la chica tomaba entre sus brazos un muñeco en forma de rana y luego su pareja le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de pagarlo. La acción había tomando por sorpresa tanto a Hayato como a Haru y la japonesa fue la primera en preguntar el por qué.

-Ime-chan, ¿por qué los chicos también regalan hoy-desu? -

-A diferencia de Japón, en mi país el 14 de febrero es el día del amor y la amistad, lo que quiere decir que hoy le regalas a tus seres queridos lo que quieras, dulces, peluches, globos, no importa si es hombre o mujer -explicó la anfitriona entregándoles unas bolsitas con galletas de mantequilla

-¡Hahi! -exclamó la castaña y de repente como si algo la poseyera se dirigió al stand con animales afelpados

En ese momento Hayato sintió cierta incomodidad, casi podía jurar que por unos instantes tenía la híper intuición de su admirado jefe Tsuna, al ver la expresión del rostro de su novia al abrazar un enorme oso de peluche blanco con ojos negros. Luego ella lo miró con esos ojitos brillantes que le suplicaban que le comprara semejante animalote de felpa, pero la sola idea de caminar por las calles de esa ciudad con un ejemplar de ese tamaño sobre sus hombros, porque conociendo a su amada novia lo haría cargar a la suave bestia, lo hizo desear escapar del lugar.

-de ninguna forma mujer, ¡vámonos! -se negó y la jaló de brazo

Cuando se encontraron fuera de la tienda la castaña había adoptado una expresión de puchero y se había alejado de inmediato de su novio para hablar con su anfitriona, quien solo le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-por ahora creo que me salvé -pensaba el guardián de la tormenta Vongola

-ma… Gokudera-chan debería de comprarle algo a Haru-chan -intervino el sol de Varia

-no te entrometas -le contestó el peliplata con ligera molestia

Durante unos minutos caminaron por el pasillo callejero que llevaba al zócalo de la ciudad, hasta que de repente las féminas se detuvieron nuevamente en un mostrador, pero esta vez era una joyería. Por un momento Hayato se tranquilizó un poco, pues comprar una joya o dos para su novia no le costaría nada, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al acercarse que las mujeres estaban admirando unas curiosas piezas de joyería denominadas _anillos de compromiso_. Y una vez más sintió que el color le desaparecía de la cara, meditándolo detenidamente el oso de peluche era un hermoso regalo para un día como ese.

-Hayato -susurró su novia con voz suave

-Se hace tarde, tenemos que ir a comer antes de llegar al aeropuerto -se excusó Gokudera halando del brazo a la castaña

Media hora después se encontraban terminando de comer en un folklórico restaurante, el ambiente podía considerarse tranquilo con una conversación casual, pero Hayato podía sentirlo, Haru estaba molesta con él, pero qué se le iba a hacer, de ninguna forma le iba a comprar un anillo. Pero no le malinterpreten, claro que él Hayato Gokudera, guardián de la Tormenta, mano derecha de Tsunayoshi Sawada de la familia Vongola, deseaba casarse con Haru Miura, pero su compromiso tenía que ser algo espectacular, único y romántico. No una situación improvisada e impulso de un momento.

-¿Qué tanto llevas Ime-chan? -interrogó la castaña a la morena señalando un par de bolsas de papel de color rojo y otras color verde con blanco

-¿Esto? Son regalos -dijo mientras le mostraba un par de cajas de color plateado grandes con moños de color rojo -chocolates rellenos de tequila -respondía mientras sacaba unas hermosas botellas en forma de trapecio revestidas de plata -Tequila añejo, Tequila blanco y Tequila reposado -

-¡Hahi! -exclamó con sorpresa

-¿Todo eso es para Xanxus-sama? -interrogó Lussuria

-sí -contestó alegre la anfitriona

-¿pero Xanxus jamás te ha regalado nada o sí-desu? -preguntó Haru

La morena sonrió antes de contestarle

-El infierno se congela primero antes de que Xanxus me dé una demostración abierta de cariño -entonces empezó a reír -pero no me importa, porque yo adoro a Xanxus -concluyó

-Eso sí es amor-desu -lloriqueó la castaña

-Tsk, ahora vuelvo -dijo Gokudera excusandose de la mesa

Diez minutos después…

No sabía como era que lo hacía esa mujer tonta, pero siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, pero baah, ¿que más daba? Sí la quería, no, la amaba y solo por ella sería capaz de cruzar el océano Atlántico nadando; así que caminar un par de calles con esa bestia de peluche en sus hombros no era nada.

-¡Hahi! ¿dónde estará Hayato-desu? -escuchó a su novia mientras ella lo buscaba con la mirada

-atrás de ti -señaló Lussuria

La castaña volteó para encontrarse con su adorado novio caminando hacia ella con el monumental oso blanco que había visto en la tienda.

-Feliz san Valentín Haru -dijo entregándole el enorme oso de felpa

-¡Arigato Hayato! -exclamó la castaña antes de lanzársele encima y darle un apasionado y delicioso beso

Detrás de ellos se encontraban los miembros de Varia sonriendo.

-¡qué romántico! -exclamaba Lussuria

-el truco del anillo siempre funciona -le guiñó el ojo la morena a su compañero

* * *

Chan.. chan xD

Ime is evil ;P

Pero bueno espero q les haya gustado, siento q me quedó decente para lo que siempre escribo pero pues lo intenté.

He de decir que Haru y Hayato me gustan juntos…

MCR77

PD. Edité porque me encontre unos errores ;P...


End file.
